


Translating The World

by kaybear03



Series: Secret Fan-Fictions That I Wrote For School [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bro Strider and Mom Lalonde are just mentions, Dave's dead name is Elizabeth and no one can tell me otherwise, FTM Dave Strider, Help, How Do I Tag, I dont know what else to tag this with, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, They're all friends, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, but for now it's done, comments and feedback is wonderful, dont kill me, john and jade are siblings, no romantic relationships, please dont, this may get a second part if enough people ask and i can think of a plot, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybear03/pseuds/kaybear03
Summary: Hi!  I actually only wrote this for school.  My teacher said we had to have a theme and stuff, so I turned it into fan-fiction.  Because why not.Anyways, feedback is welcomed, I will do my best to respond to every comment until I can't, if you liked it please leave kudos, and if you want a second part let me know.





	

“Shut up, Lalonde,” Dave replied to his sister's persistent barrage of questions.  
“No, I’m good, Elizabeth,” Rose replied, not noticing Dave’s cringe. “But, since I know that I’m not going to get anything else out of you, I guess I could shut up about this particular topic,” she continued, with a smirk. "After all, who wouldn’t want to-”  
Dave quickly covered her mouth with his hand in an attempt to get his sister to shut up which, though it worked, resulted in it getting licked. "Augh, gross Rose. Come on, I would expect that from John or Jade, but you?” He wiped his hand on his jeans, his expression the blank stone that it always was, save for a raised eyebrow that was hidden behind his ever-present shades.  
“What can I say? I grew up with a mother who acts like an irresponsible teen,” She replied, a smug smile on her face.  
“And I grew up with a sword-fighting brother who leaves his creepy puppets laying around,” Dave said, rolling his eyes behind earlier mentioned shades. "Doesn’t mean that’s what I am.”  
“Hey, guys!” A voice called from behind the two. The siblings turned to see a girl with long black hair and green eyes running towards them, with a boy with short black hair and blue eyes following behind her.  
“Jade! Slow down!” The boy exclaimed, trying desperately to keep up.  
“No can do, John!” The girl yelled back as she almost ran into the siblings, skidding to a stop. When she finally caught her balance, giving Dave a grin “how ya doing Elizabeth?”  
“Fine,” Dave replied with a shrug, though he was a bit busy listening to John ramble on and on about Nicolas Cage and Con Air and all of his other crappy movie choices.  
“John, those suck. Like, they’re not even ironically bad. They’re just plain bad,” He said, interrupting the shorter boy mid-sentence.  
John gaped at Dave, a look of disbelief on his face. "Elizabeth! They’re the best movies of all time!”  
Just as Dave opened his mouth to argue, the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes.  
Everyone started to head to class, though Dave stayed behind, thinking no one would notice. Though Rose did and gestured for John and Jade to get back over there. “Elizabeth?” the blonde asked, “Are you okay?”  
This time, Dave only bit his lip, he didn’t just wince. He started to have an internal debate with himself, wondering if he should tell them just yet. He hesitated, deciding not to tell them, his sister's voice was heard once more. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you okay?” Hearing the name twice in as many sentences made Dave think about what the future would be like if he always chickened out. He thought about being an adult and still being called Elizabeth. He thought about introducing himself as ‘Miss’ to everyone he ever met. He knew his friends would. He thought about settling down in the future, not as a husband but as a wife. He thought about being excluded, discriminated against. He opened his eyes at those thoughts- which he hadn’t realized he’d closed in the first place- and took a deep breath.   
“Guys… I need to tell you something,” He said, adjusting his shades so that his red eyes were shielded even more, before falling silent.  
He took another deep breath, his friends looking both a bit confused and concerned at Dave’s silence.  
“Liz? Are you okay?” John asked, as the rest of the gang nodded, still concerned.  
“I’m fine,” Dave said quietly.  
“Are you sure?” John asked, still concerned, “Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Are you mad at all of us? Why aren't you saying anything?” During this barrage of questions, John’s voice had gotten louder and louder, causing quite a few people to look at them, confused as to what was going on.  
“John, my dude, my main man, calm down, you're making a scene,” Dave said, his face never once showing emotion, shades glinting in the sun. “It’s not you guys, it's... me.”  
“What do you mean Liz?” Jade asked, looking just as confused as her cousin, "Are you sick? Did something happened with Bro?”  
“Nothing like that. Guys... I’m trans,” Dave said, the last sentence coming out so quickly that even Jade, the fastest talker of their group, could barely understand.  
“Elizabeth, Could you say that just a bit slower?” Rose asked, looking, for once in her life, genuinely confused about her sibling’s thought pattern.  
Dave took a deep breath, removed his shades, and said again, slower this time, “I’m... trans.”  
“What’s that?” John asked, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What?”  
“John,” Rose started, “Transgender means that, though he was born a female, he identifies as a male. Right…?” She hesitated for a moment, unsure what to call her newfound brother.  
“Dave, and yes,” Dave replied. “No, Bro doesn’t know yet, and yes I am aware that I need to tell him. I’ll do it soon,” Dave said in response to his friends' unasked questions, already moving to put his shades back on.  
“I’m still confused,” said John, looking at his friends with a frown. "What does this mean?”  
“It means, John, that you should call your friend Dave and use the correct pronouns,” Jade said, a gleam in her eyes, showing that if John didn’t do as she said, he’d regret it.  
“Okay,” John squeaked a bit, understanding.  
Rose frowned and hit Jade on the back of her head, “Stop frightening him Jade,” she scolded, before shooting an apologetic look towards John.  
After a slightly awkward pause, John swung his arm around Dave’s shoulders with a small hesitation. "So,” John started, “I guess if you want, you can borrow my shirts. Is that a thing that people do? I guess you could borrow my shorts as well. I mean, that might be a bit more weird, but I mean if you want you can?”  
“Okay, bro. That sounds cool,” Dave said, with a small chuckle.  
They all turned to the school heading in for their first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I actually only wrote this for school. My teacher said we had to have a theme and stuff, so I turned it into fan-fiction. Because why not.  
> Anyways, feedback is welcomed, I will do my best to respond to every comment until I can't, if you liked it please leave kudos, and if you want a second part let me know.


End file.
